Phoebe11 Ultimate Loneliness
by Doug2
Summary: Patty is kidnapped and saved by her family. Part 11.


Phoebe11: Ultimate Loneliness

Patty laid on the couch in her living room in her prom dress. It was covered in blood. She was crying inconsolably. On the floor lay her family. Mother Phoebe Halliwell, father Mark Freby, and sisters Prue and Pipa Freeby. They were all dead, bludgeoned to death. Blood was everywhere. The scene of so many happy family times was now a battleground. And the Freby's had paid the final price.

A voice appeared behind Patty; a comforting voice.

"Patty, I grieve for you. You have lost everything! But I can help," he said melodramatically.

Patty turned over, wiped her eyes and asked, "Who..who are you?"

"Just a friend. A friend who can give you back your family!" he said reassuringly.

"They're all gone! How can you help me?" she said confused.

"It doesn't matter. Let me help. All I want is your power to freeze things. Let me have it and they will return very soon," he said.

"NO! That's the request of a demon or warlock! They are always coming to harm us. Did you do this? Pointing to her family. Did you murder my parents and my sisters?" she demanded to know.

Chuckling to himself, "I give you my word I did not touch your relatives. Now do we HAVE a DEAL? Your power for your family? I'll even bring back your Aunt Prue and Aunt Piper. Then you can be one big happy WITCH family."

"NO! Something isn't right!" said Patty drawing back on the couch.

"Blast it witch! IF you want everyone to remain dead.. then so be it!" he replied.

"Nooooo!" cried Patty.

"Patty, oh Patty," came a voice from afar.

"Mom is that you? Where are you? IS that her ghost?" she inquired.

"No, no. Go away! I command it!" said the other very angrily.

"NO, my dear, we are fine. Everyone is alive and well. You are just asleep. You HAVE to wake up!" Phoebe urged.

"Away with you.." said the demon as he vanished.

"Oh, Mom. It's so good to see you, But how do I wake up?" she asked.

"Take my hand, sweetie," said Phoebe who quickly vanished.

Then Phoebe fell asleep and found herself back on the witch's pyre at the state prison. The flames came up and this time she could feel the heat and felt like they were being incinerated.

Prue took over and entered Patty's dream. "Take my hand, Patty. We need you. Mom needs you! Come with me, please!"

Patty, in her dream, stood up, came over to Prue and took her hand. Prue reached out and grabbed her tightly.

"Oh, Prue!" she cried.

"It's over," she replied as she rocked her and Patty woke up. Prue was caressing her on her bed. Their Mom was lying on the floor in agony.

"Mom!" Patty cried out.

Pipa said, "Quick, Number One. Use Demon of dreams!"

They all recited,

"Send away to the darkest places,

Remove this specter from our faces,

Demon of dreams, we send you away,

Never return, come what may."

A loud moan could be heard throughout the prison. The demon was released from this world and was sent away. Their mother partially recovered and looked up at her daughters.

"No one needs to look after you three anymore!" she said with tears.

"We will always need you, Mom!" said Patty.

"You have come so far. You can get rid of them without even looking in the Book of Shadows. You're one powerful set of witches. I'm very proud of you!" They helped her up and headed for the car.

"Where did he send you, Mom?" asked Prue.

"To a very old nightmare!" Phoebe replied. "One I don't want to revisit, again."

"I understand, Mom," said Pipa reading her thoughts.

Back at the Manor everyone was resting after the traumatic experience.

"Will you be all right?" asked Mark.

"None of the scars are physical, but try thinking you're being burned alive! And he kept me there, while the first time I only felt the flames. That was one nightmare I didn't need to remember even though it was over twenty years ago. He must have been able to use our memories against us," said Phoebe.

"What about Patty's dream?" asked Mark.

"He used my experience when my ..um.. sisters died. Sniff. She felt the terror, but I think she'll be OK. Patty is tougher that I was then. And she has been battling these demons longer, too. She knows what they are capable of. A lot of that strong "stuff" comes from you, my love. Not every man would have stick by us so long," said Phoebe. "Thank you!" she said kissing him.

"It takes more than some demons to send me away. I love you darling," he replied lovingly.

"Same here," said Phoebe grabbing him and pulling him down on the couch.

"Let's go upstairs, my dear," he suggested.

"OK!" she replied in her little girl voice.

As they headed upstairs, Phoebe felt something telepathically. Patty and her date had picked off where they had left off and gone much further.

"Phew!" she said out loud.

"What is it?" asked her husband

"Oh nothing! Last one upstairs is a monochromatic demon," she called to Mark.

Besides after what Patty had been through tonight, thought Phoebe, let her deal with it in her own way.

"Be careful my darling," she called to Patty.

THE END


End file.
